


less talking, more fucking

by cuccnugg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Submissive Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuccnugg/pseuds/cuccnugg
Summary: “I miss you,” he growls as his lips trail up Lance’s jaw. “I miss you. So, so much.”They’re in Lance’s room on the castleship, sounds of their filthy lovemaking overshadowing the light hum of the ship. Fortunately, the other residents are asleep, oblivious to the sex in the air.





	less talking, more fucking

“I miss you,” he growls as his lips trail up Lance’s jaw. “I miss you. So, so much.”

Under Keith’s touch, Lance goes pliant, yearning for more. All he can manage is a strangled “me too” as his grip tightens against the collar of Keith’s suit. It’s not only Keith that he’s missed; it’s also the things Keith does to him that makes him see stars.

They’re in Lance’s room on the castleship, sounds of their filthy lovemaking overshadowing the light hum of the ship. Lance is bare, whereas Keith is fully-clothed. Fortunately, the other residents are asleep, oblivious to the sex in the air. A part of Lance is delighted at the knowledge of such, the thought of his moans of pleasure being for only Keith’s ears, and only Keith.

Keith had secretly come to visit the team that space-night. 

He’d especially come to visit his boyfriend.

“I’ve been waiting for this. For so long, Lance, so long! It’s been so long since I’ve heard the sounds you make, so long since I’ve held your face in my hands, so long since I’ve touched you, so long since… we’ve had alone time. Do you know how fucking torturous it is? Do you?”

Keith’s words bring a tinge of sadness to Lance’s mind, they even make him tear him up a little. 

As a result of his own longing and Keith’s silent plea, Lance gently tightens his arms around Keith’s neck as Keith holds him close.

Calloused hands begin to work their way down Lance’s body, snaking below his waist and giving his ass a firm squeeze. Lance lets out a strained moan in response. “M-more… touch me more, p-please…” pleads Lance, in between kisses. Keith pulls away from the brunette, a string of saliva connecting their red kiss-swollen lips.

Keith laughs breathily.

“More? You’d have to beg, you fucking whore.”

Keith’s degrading words send shivers down Lance’s spine.

Good shivers at that.

Once said, Keith simply wriggles out of Lance’s grip, leaving the latter a whimpering, untouched mess. The pain of suspense throbs in his cock.

In response to Lance’s desperate whimpers, Keith only smirks, with a cruel gleam in his eyes; a gesture that sends blood down to Lance’s dick. He’s such a slut for Keith, and Keith used that knowledge to his advantage.

Feeling the need of release, Lance begins to touch himself because Keith won’t. His long fingers glide to a perky nipple, giving it a light rub, proceeded by a pinch. “H-hah…” Lance chokes out. His other hand slides down to his puckered rim. Lance takes a deep breath before plunging a finger into himself, followed by another and thrusts them in and out of his hole. Once he’s familiarised with the sensation, he curls his fingers The pleasure has him bending over face-first into the sheets.

The tables turn as the sight causes Keith’s erection to harden even more, with a flare of possessiveness that urges him to replace Lance’s hands with his own.

Keith relents, “Ah, fuck, babe, you win. C’mere.”

Lance obeys, practically crawling into Keith’s grasp.

Lips collide, and it escalates to tongues. Lance mewls; kissing isn’t enough to quench his thirst. He tugs tighter at Keith’s suit.

Keith takes that as a command to unclothe Lance, and soon enough he’s peeling Lance’s shirt, jeans and boxer-briefs off. Keith then begins to undress himself, hands wrestling his chestplate and guards off, then his jumpsuit zipper, shrugging his overall Blade of Marmora suit off. He leaves the pair of leggings he always wears beneath his suit on.

“Holy fuck-- You look so hot shirtless with your tight leggings on,” speaks Lance. 

Keith chuckles, “And you look better for me without anything on.” Lance’s face heats up.

“I--” he says, but it’s interrupted by a firm slap to his ass. Keith’s hand lingers there for a moment, assertively. It stings. Lance’s breath hitches in his throat, followed by a meek whimper. The hand on his ass rubs the smack soothingly.

“Less talking, more fucking.”

And Lance’s lips are captured by Keith’s own pair.

Their wet kisses resound in the room, soundproof walls working in their favour. Being able to hear noises produced by them fucking and only them causes a jolt in Lance’s member.

Leaving a trail of kisses on his battle scars, the subtle tickle leaves Lance writhing under his boyfriend’s touch.

Lance can feel precum leaking from the tip of his cock. He desperately, so desperately needs to be full of Keith’s dick up his ass.

And that was the last straw.

Lance cries, “B-babe… Please, I need you--”

In a flash, his legs are held apart by a strong pair of gloved hands as his back slams roughly into the sheets. Keith grunts, partly with relief.

Hothothothothot--

And Keith slams into him, hard dick expertly thrusting in and out of his loose hole, savouring the warmth in Lance’s walls. The pleasure sends Lance moaning so loud his moans could almost be considered half-screams. 

Screams of which Keith takes in with pride.

The brunette gathers all the energy he can encompass to lift his body up and hook his arms around Keith’s neck, precariously clinging on to him.

Lance is reduced once again to a moaning, sobbing, whimpering mess as the angle they’re now in only deepens Keith’s cock in him, nailing his prostate with every thrust. 

A robust arm wrapped around Lance’s midsection to hold him up, Keith uses his other hand to brush back Lance’s fringe. “You doing okay?”

All Lance can do in response is whimper a weak “yeah”.

The older teen presses a kiss to the younger’s cheek and makes a trail from his cheek to his lips.

The response is positive, for Keith and Lance’s tongues collide once more, tongues battling for dominance and exploring one another.

Rapture devours them both, and Lance knows he can’t last much longer. 

Lance pulls away from Keith.

He alerts, “I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too,” Keith groans, but the slap of hips against ass is louder than his words. Lance hears them nonetheless.

Lance’s vision whites out and euphoria envelops him, sending him into a frenzy of moaning pants and screams as he shoots out streaks of white cum that paint Keith’s chest.

Keith’s on edge too and he too blanks out, screaming Lance’s name as he spills into his boyfriend. His warmth begins to seep into Lance and the thought of it alone rouses him slightly. He feels his cock soften inside Lance and he slowly pulls out of him.

It’s been so long since they’d done this. They’ve missed the sensation of being one, and now they’ve finally, finally gotten it.

“You were amazing. Still are, though,” rambles Keith as he lands an Eskimo kiss on a weary Lance.

“I’ve missed this so much. It was so fucking good,” trails Lance as sleep and exhaust lace his vision.

It’s a comfortable and wordless silence that follows.

For the rest of the night, they’re in each other’s arms fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with my second work, this time a filthy one at that,, this is the first smut i've released so uH i hope you enjoy and please do give some constructive feedback!! tysm!! and ples leave a kudos if you liked reading this,, ily my dude


End file.
